The invention generally relates to oscillating piston engines. More specifically, the invention relates to oscillating piston engines having at least two pistons which can jointly revolve in a housing about an axis of rotation fixed in relation to the housing and which, when revolving about the axis of rotation, perform reciprocating oscillating movements in opposition to one another about an axis of rotation extending perpendicularly to the axis of rotation.
An oscillating piston engine of this type is known from document WO 03/067033 A1.
Oscillating piston engines, and in particular an oscillating piston engine according to the present invention, can be used as internal combustion engines. An oscillating piston engine according to the present invention is preferably used as a drive motor for a motor vehicle.
If the oscillating piston engine is used as an internal combustion engine, the individual working strokes of admitting, compressing, igniting the combustion mixture and expanding and expelling the burnt combustion mixture are conveyed by reciprocating oscillating movements of the individual pistons between two end positions and by the corresponding periodic change in the volume of the working chamber.
Also known are so-called hybrid drives. A hybrid drive is usually a combination of an internal combustion engine and an electric engine. Hybrid drives of this type, which are nowadays becoming increasingly important, have the advantage of allowing, for example when driving through towns, the pollutant-free electric drive to be utilized, whereas when driving in the country and on motorways, the internal combustion engine is utilized.
The known hybrid drives are however based on internal combustion engines configured as reciprocating piston engines comprising linearly movable pistons, the pistons being arranged for example in series or in a V-shaped configuration. In combination with an electromotive part, a known hybrid drive of this type is very bulky and heavy.